Voice Of An Angel
by BurnThoseEyesBlue
Summary: Michelangelo makes a discovery...


**This is the last pre-written story I have. Sorry for my crappy writing spam; remember, these are all my first stories and I am so sorry for my awful writing. **

**Seriously. **

**Disclaimer - Yep. I have nothing clever to say. Just don't own them! **

* * *

**_Voice of an Angel_**

* * *

Life for the turtles has always been pretty crazy; they have seen most everything shocking in the world!

But they had yet to see Raphael sing or dance. That is, until one very special Michelangelo broke the norm.

Sadly, Mikey trudged home on Leo's orders. He kicked a dull grey pebble out in front of him, and when it stopped, he kicked it again. Funny, that's what he'd been doing when Raph got injured…

_Flashback_

"Hurry up already!" Raph snapped at his brothers. "Let's go!" He was helping out his brothers by hoisting Mikey out of the sewers.

"Have a little patience, will you?" Leo ordered as he followed Donnie up the wall. Raph and Mikey weren't far behind.

"Shut it, Leo!"

Raph helped Mikey heave himself over the edge. "Hey, Leo! Let's get a pizza when we're done!" All of his brothers groaned.

"Oh, for shell's sake, just hush and we'll go!" Donnie begged. Raph rolled his eyes and started sprinting. Leo easily matched his pace, leaving Mikey and Donnie to bring up the rear. Leo was busy scanning the rooftops in front of him for something suspicious. Raph and Mikey were goofing off loudly, and Donnie was daydreaming about a trip to the military junkyard.

"Guys! SHH! You'll blow our position!" Leo hissed. Not a moment to soon, a cluster of foot ninjas surrounded them. "Great. Justtt great!" He and his brothers flipped out their weapons.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey shouted as he twirled his nunchucks and leapt into battle, wrapping them around two soldiers and smashing them together. Raph charged, knocking ninjas down as he flew down the line.

Leo looked around frantically. He was holding his own, but where was Donnie? "Donnie?"

"Over here, Leo!" Donnie was behind him, barely fending off the four ninjas attacking him. More and more soldiers swarmed him, and soon all you could see was black and flashes of purple. "Little help here?" Leo sliced his katanas in front of him, and leaped through the empty space it created.

"Ow! HEY! Put me down!" Leo skidded in his tracks, and he whipped around. His temperamental brother was being held upside down and shaken.

"Leo!" Donnie yelled. Leo couldn't save both of them, and Mikey was busy with a group of his own. Raph's green eyes briefly met Leo's blue, and he conveyed a silent message. Leo nodded; he'd made his decision.

"Go save Donnie, Leo! Now!" Raph shouted. Leo flipped back onto the pile of ninjas and began punching, kicking, and fighting all the Foot away from his purple clad brother.

As Leo pushed away the last ninja, he held out a hand to Donnie. "You okay?" Donnie grabbed it, and Leo pulled him up and into a hug.

"Thanks, bro. " Donnie whispered.

"There's no way I'm letting my brother become a turtle kebob!" Leo teased. Their moment of brotherly love was interrupted by a scream from Raph. One thud as he hit the ground; a second as he bounced; Raph stopped moving.

"Raph!" Donnie screamed as he and Leo rushed over to the fallen brother. Donnie gripped his plastron and rolled him over, wincing at the grunts of pain. Mikey quickly took down the rest of the ninjas he was fighting and rushed over to see what happened.

"He hit my ankle with the butt of his sword; I can't move it!" He gritted his teeth in agony.

"Quick! Hand me your bandanas! We need to splint his leg!" Donnie ordered. Leo took off his and Raph's, and then proceeded to rip off Mikey's.

"Ow! Hey, you ripped my freckles off!" Mikey pouted. Raph rolled his eyes and winced as Donnie began working his doctor-magic on his ankle.

"That should hold it for now!" Donnie said, satisfied. "Okay, Leo, you get one shoulder, and I'll get the other."

"What about me?" Mikey chirped. Raph looked petrified at the thought.

"Grab his leg. Hold it straight out and don't move it." Donnie instructed. Mikey hastily grabbed the injured foot, and Raph yelped. "CAREFULLY!" Mikey readjusted his grip and slowly, the family made it home, only pausing as Mikey dropped Raph's legs to get a pizza. The bellow of rage echoed throughout New York City.

_End of Flashback_

Raph was still pretty ticked off at Mikey. Luckily, the youngest turtle had done a pretty good job of avoiding him. It was pretty easy once he was confined to the couch!

Mikey had lowered himself into the sewers and was getting closer to the lair with each passing second. As he neared the lair, he heard a voice, more beautiful than anything he'd ever heard before. Yet, it sounded so familiar! Mikey used his ninja skills to sneak into the lair. He rounded the corner to the living room, and his eyes bulged out of his head.

_Raph_ was the cause of the beautiful voice! He was singing an old Japanese lullaby that Splinter had taught them when they were just kids. His eyes were closed, and he was oblivious to all of his surroundings. Spike was fast asleep on his lap.

Mikey was frozen, enchanted in the song; he never wanted this moment to end. The look on Raph's face was one of complete and utter peace, which was highly unusual on the hot-tempered turtle.

As Raph slowly stopped singing, a lone tear slid down Mike's cheek; he knew he'd probably NEVER hear this again. *Sniff* So sad. He cleared his throat and stepped around the corner, making Raph's eyes snap open.

"You sound like an angel!" Mikey spoke in awe. Raph freaked out by letting loose a squeal and falling off the couch.

"MIKEY!"

* * *

**Sorry for OOCness... Again. If y'all have ideas for stories I'd love to hear them; I'm so bored nowadays. Leave a review! Have a good day, my peeps. **


End file.
